Drunk
by IzumiYuu
Summary: It was a spur of the moment.   Prompt from  kink meme thread
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: ronald x undertaker

Request: ut having fun with intoxicated ronald? (From Motomori)

Warnings: A little OOC cuz, well, he's drunk :3 Anyway, this kinda follows the anime and not the manga.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KUROSHITSUJI. IF I DID, SEBBY WOULD HAVE ALREADY RAPED CIEL MANY TIMES XD

A/N: BEFORE WE START :D Hello there Its IzumiYuu here with her first fanfic :) This might turn into a multi-chapter if i have the time, and for those who intend to follow, i do take very long to update so please don't hate me OKAY i shall stop my little rant here and move on to the story yeah? Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Drunk**

It was one of those wild parties again. The tenth one since he actually moved back in to the Library due to William's relentless pestering. Undertaker could hear the loud music as it blasted from the main hall of the building, even though his room was a good distance away from it. Sighing, he put down the book he had been reading and removed the hairpin he had used to keep his bangs from his pale, scarred face. He chuckled in one of his trademark crazy giggles as he put on his long, grey coat with sleeves that were way to long for him and put on his old top hat.

'Ahh, what was that saying those people always say… was it, "If you can't beat them, join them"? He he, since I can't stop them, why not join them, eh? After all, it is New Year's eve.' The eccentric man thought to himself as he made his way to the main hall. He knew he could not blame them, they were youngsters after all. He chuckled again as he started to remember the days a few centuries ago, when he had been their age. He too used to spend a lot of time partying and having fun in the Shinigami library when he did not have a mission.

When he arrived at the main hall, the party was already in full swing and, to his surprise; there were actually coloured strobe lights on while rest of the room was dark. He could vaguely make out a few couples making out and a few other younger reapers dancing on a makeshift dance floor. He could also smell the distinct odour of booze and hard liquor, something he was sure William would not approve of. Yet, he had no qualms about it. It always entertained him how William would get angry at trivial things like this.

Slipping past a few young reapers, he managed to grab a seat somewhere by the wall. He realized he had a perfect view of the centre of the dance floor where he saw Grell pole dancing with what seemed like William's death scythe. Ahh, that redhead never ceased to amuse him. Just when will that ice-block William know that the red-haired reaper had caused him endless trouble just because he actually liked him?

At that point of time, a certain blonde had plopped into a seat next to him and practically passed out in his lap. Shocked as he was, he remained speechless for a few moments before he addressed the youth.

"Err, Ronald Knox-san? Are you alright?"

A few slurred replies came from the youth as he snuggled deeper into his new, comfortable pillow and buried his face in the most _inappropriate_ of places, causing Undertaker to blush, for the first time in his life, out of surprise.

He then tried to rouse the youth again before things started to escalate. He knew that something would go wrong if Ronald continued to have his face there; after all, he had taken quite an unusual liking to the enthusiastic boy (to his own surprise).

However, his efforts were to no avail as the young man stirred, only causing Undertaker to feel even more uncomfortable with the current situation. However, the ancient reaper knew better than to give in to his carnal needs. He was not a respected reaper for nothing. He continued to sit there, motionless as he allowed the young man to have a nap in his lap. He could smell the odour of alcohol on the youth as he continued to mumble incoherent things in his drunken slumber. Out of both curiosity and boredom, Undertaker started to study Ronald's features. He had flawless skin that was bright red from the alcohol, and his shirt was half unbuttoned. Undertaker could see strong, defined collar bones framed by the loose white shirt he was wearing, and part of his young, boyish chest. He also noticed that Ronald had pink, full lips that opened and closed slightly as he breathed, and Undertaker suddenly had a desire to have it _somewhere else_.

It was then he decided he could not take it anymore. For the third time, he tried to wake Ronald and finally succeeded. He gave a dark chuckle as Ronald awoke from his little nap, still as drunk as before.

"Undertaker-sempai? What are you doing here? You want to have a little fun?" He asked innocently as he giggled non-stop, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. The latter's response, however, was not as innocent as Ronald's question.

"I want to have more than just a little fun. Why not we go to my room ne~, my cute kouhai?" He giggled darkly as he put his arm around Ronald and lead him out of the noisy hall and toward the dorm rooms.

He carefully let Ronald sit in the armchair he had been using just half an hour ago before he went to lock the room door. He really did not want anybody to interrupt him. Not now. Not anyone. He giggled a little before he sauntered toward the younger male. Bracing himself against the armrests, he loomed over the lean and slightly smaller frame of the youth before he began to speak.

"Ne~, Kouhai. You have broken one of the rules yet again, no? I'm sure Will-chan would be awfully angry if he hears that you have been drinking, ne? Saa, I wonder if I should report this matter to him, hmm?"

Shocked, even in his drunken stupor, Ronald shot up and gripped Undertaker's coat tightly as he shook his head quickly.

"NO! Please, don't tell him. I don't want to have over time. Not when I can finally-" Ronald stopped himself mid-sentence as he suddenly realized what he was about to say. He almost revealed his deepest, darkest secret to him!

"Can finally what, my cute kouhai?" The older of the two inquired as he cocked his head to the side. However, the other remained quiet as he turned his head away while a blush, further accentuated by the aftereffects of alcohol, crept into his boyish face. Unhappy with the answer he received, Undertaker frowned before he said,

"I guess I shall tell Will-chan after all ne, Kouhai?"

Ronald's eyes widened as he quickly tugged on the coat again so that their faces were merely inches apart.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't tell him. I'll do whatever want!" The younger blurted out in desperation as he continued to hold the other close to him by the coat. Undertaker smirked as he pretended to consider the youth's offer.

"Whatever I want, hmm? Well, I want to have fun with you alone. I'm sure you can accomplish that, no?"

With that, he grabbed Ronald's wrists and forced him to release his coat before he moved away to sit down on his bed.

"Now, let's play a game. You have to find some candy I had hidden in my mouth. If you do, I will let you have it, hmm?" The grey haired man challenged as he smirked, waiting for the younger's reply.

"Eheh. That's easy."

Wonderful. He fell for it. The elder of the two chuckled as he watched the younger blonde stumble towards him and straddle the elder's lap before dipping his head down to plant pink lips on his own. He reveled in the feel as the younger just held his lips against his own for a few moments. Then, he started move. He opened his mouth and slipped his warm tongue to trace the seam of Undertaker's lips, silently asking for entrance. His eyes were screwed tight and his face was a bright red that reminded Undertaker of Grell's hair. 'So cute,' Undertaker thought as he opened his own mouth, allowing the wet muscle to enter while as the same time moving his tongue against it.

A fight for dominance ensued as tongues battled each other, and being the more experienced one, the elder's won. He slipped his tongue into Ronald's wet cavern and started to explore. He tasted alcohol, and something else. Something sweet and tangy that reminded him greatly of citrus fruits. Something that was distinctively Ronald. He ran his tongue against the roof of Ronald's mouth and traced patterns along his teeth, causing the younger to give an involuntary moan in pleasure. However, Ronald did not just allow Undertaker to continue his ministrations. Instead, he slid his tongue against the elder's and stroked it before sliding it deeper into the other's mouth. Even in his drunken state, he still could register Undertaker's taste in his mind. He moved his tongue around the elder's mouth fervently in an attempt to find the hidden "candy", only to no avail.

Undertaker smirked as he continued to kiss the blonde. Ahh, so he found out. But it's not going to end yet, he he he…

Swiftly, he flipped them without breaking the kiss so that Ronald was pinned to the bed while Undertaker deepened the kiss. "Mmmm…" Ronald sighed as his wrists were held tightly against the soft bed while the ancient reaper continued to kiss him eagerly. It was only minutes later that Undertaker pulled away from the kiss to allow both of them to take in much needed oxygen. While he did, he stared at the beautiful youth beneath him. Hands pinned to the sides of his head, kiss swollen lips, red-dusted cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He also noticed that the blonde's pupils have dilated to great proportions; you could hardly see any more of the lime green that was characteristic to only reapers. It was a beautiful and arousing sight. So much so that Undertake decided it would be for his eyes only.

Slowly, he leant down and licked the shell of the younger's ear, sending a delightful shiver down his spine. He then moved to nibble on his earlobe, at the same time enjoying every mewl and moan that the blonde made in response to the action. He could hear every pant that he made, hear every time he tried to muffle the shameful, pleasured noised he made by biting his lip. It was beyond enjoyable. Letting go of the young man's earlobe, he whispered to him, "You have done a wonderful job, my cute kouhai. Now I shall give you a reward, ne?"

And then, he got up to kneel on the bed with Ronald still beneath him so that he could remove his long coat. Taking the opportunity that he was finally released, the younger of the two shot up into a sitting position and started to quickly tug and pull at Undertaker's coat; even whining in frustration when he could not manage to get it off.

The older of the two chuckled as he quickly got the job done by himself, leaving the tight-fitting robe and his pants on. "Impatient aren't you, my cute kouhai?" He chuckled as he got off the bed completely, only to move toward the headboard and sit on the bed in a way that he was leaning against it.

"You can come get your candy now, my cute kouhai. But you still have to beg me to get it, ne?" Undertaker drawled out as he folded his arms across his surprisingly well-sculpted chest.

Ronald's response?

He crawled. He crawled toward the elder in a way that was inhumanly sexy, batting his eyelids in a way that caused heat to rush toward Undertaker's nether regions. Of course, he knew that there would be no candy. But he did know perfectly well what his "treat" was going to be.

"Please? May I have my candy, Sempai?" The blonde practically moaned as he crawled into Undertaker's lap, looking up at him with a flushed face and eyes filled with desire and lust that could not be obscured behind his boyishly round glasses. He was still drunk. The elder knew perfectly well how wrong this was, but it felt so right. He knew Ronald would most probably run to the opposite end of the realm if he were to find out what Undertaker had done to him. But now, he could care less. He was too far gone now. Both of them were.

Ronald climbed into Undertaker's lap, his kiss-swollen lips immediately latching themselves onto a patch of skin of Undertaker's pale neck. Smirking, the elder licked the shell of the younger's ear before replying, "You would have to get it yourself."

Before he knew it, eager hands where undoing his belt and the zipper was pulled down within seconds. Tugging at his pants, the younger pulled them down so that they were below his hip, and that he could have easy access to his "reward". His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed how huge the other was. However, he was not going to refuse his treat. He licked the head of the older reaper's growing erection, tasting it as well as teasing it. He then ran his tongue on the underside from base to tip, earning a pleasured hiss from the older reaper. He giggled when he heard it before he engulfed the head of the thick shaft with his hot, wet mouth. Taking it as far as he could, he flattened his tongue against the underside of the older reaper's member before he started to bob his head, eliciting a pleased groan from above the same time he started. Long, slender fingers threaded through his gold-and-black locks, stroking his head as he continued to suck on his new "lollipop". At the same time, he began to swiftly pump the parts where he could not reach with his mouth, stroking the hardened flesh with much enthusiasm.

Then, he took it all the way in until it touched the back of his throat, trying to control himself so that gag reflex would not kick in, and swallowed. The fingers that were on his tender scalp tightened their hold and he felt long, sharp nail dig into the skin, causing him to moan while he continued to bob his head up and down. This caused the older reaper to throw his head back in ecstasy as he groaned in utmost pleasure from the vibrations that his nether regions felt.

Undertaker felt the tightening feeling in his abdomen and he knew that he was near. He cannot climax yet. Not before the other does. Before he could climax, he quickly removed the younger man's mouth from himself and caught him in a sweet lip-lock. He could taste himself on Ronald, and he felt the younger shiver in delight when he started to moved his hands up and down his back, caressing him through the fabric of the white shirt before his hands moved to the few buttons that were actually done. Within seconds, the offending article of clothing was removed; leaving the whole of Ronald's torso exposed to his bright green eyes hidden from the younger's view by his long bangs.

Ah, what a wonderful sight. Undertaker could not take his eyes away from the younger man that was sitting in his lap, looking away in embarrassment. He was thin and sinewy, and his skin was a beautiful pale colour that somehow contrasted from his sickly pale skin tone. What made the ancient reaper even more excited was the fact that the youth's pert, pink nipples were already hard even though there had been absolutely no stimulation.

"You're a naughty one ne~, my cute kouhai. Look, your nipples are already hard even though nobody touched them. He he he… how very lewd of you…" Undertaker told the youth as his hands began to caress the newly revealed skin, coming to a stop at one of the pert nipples before he took it between two fingers and gently squeezed.

"Ahh~N-n-no… that's not-ah! T-true…" The younger managed to stutter in a mix of pleasured moans and mewls. His back arched as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation, feeling a pleasurable tingle go down his spine.

"He he he… are you sure? Look at yourself drowning in pleasure as I touch your pink nipples. It feels great, no?" Undertaker giggled as he continued with his ministrations, never once taking his eyes of the beautiful youth that was writhing in pleasure right in front of him. Then, he dove down and started to suck on the neglected nipple, causing Ronald to arch his back even more and grip the ancient reaper's shoulders tightly with his hands.

"Ah~~ No more… Ah! P-p-please… Mmh… " The younger moaned loudly before he bit on his bottom lip to prevent anymore shameful and embarrassing noises out. His grip on Undertaker's shoulders tightened as he hoped that the other would cease the blissful touches and sucking, even though he loved it. He wanted more. Much, much more.

Finally, Undertaker stopped. He looked up into Ronald's glassy eyes, searching for approval. 'Did he dislike it? Had he sobered up?' These thoughts immediately raced through his mind as he started to worry for the reason the youth had asked him to stop. However, he saw no apprehension, no dislike nor disapproval in the young blonde's eyes. He only saw lust and want… and something else he could not put a finger on.

Still panting, the younger of the two started to clumsily unbutton the other's tight fitting robe, his hands shivering from nervousness. At this point, Undertaker decided to step in and he removed the robe within a matter of minutes, revealing his pale, muscled torso for the other to see.

Ronald's eyes widened in surprised as he eyed the scars that were littered on the lean torso. How much injuries had the man before him gone through to get to where he was today? Although none of those scars had been his fault, Ronald felt hurt and somewhat guilty for every one of them. Tentatively, he bent down and started to kiss them one by one, hoping to, in a way, remove some of the pain that had been caused. He traced them with his lips and tongue, gently touching with his slim fingers. When he was done, he looked up again with pleading eyes, pleading Undertaker to carry on.

Of course, the other was more than happy to oblige.

Swiftly, he pushed the other down so that he was looming over the youth's slightly smaller form on all fours. Dipping his head down, he started to kiss the younger man's neck, choosing a sensitive area to nip and suck on. Ronald gasped loudly at the feel, instinctively wrapping his arms around the ancient reaper's neck while he tipped his head to the side, allowing the elder more access to his pale, flawless skin. At the same time, Undertaker's hands busied themselves as he started to unbuckled the blonde's belt, swiftly pulling it out of the loops and undoing both the button and the zipper. He pulled away from the younger's neck, and was rather pleased of himself when he saw a mark forming at the same spot he had been sucking at. Then, with quick movements, he pulled of the black pants the young man had been wearing along with his boxer shorts, leaving him completely naked. Ronald's arousal stood proudly as it was released from the confines of his pants, making the young man feel extremely abashed and self-conscious. Out of instinct, he moved to cover himself and turn his head away from Undertaker, screwing his eyes shut while he allowed the elder to study the newly revealed skin. However, his hands were pulled away while he felt a warm hand on his cheek, turning him so that he was looking at the other.

"Don't hide from me," was all Undertaker said, in a soft raspy voice, before he started to pleasure the younger male. He planted butterfly kisses all across Ronald's torso as his head moved southward, sucking a little here and licking a bit there. The elder ran his tongue along the other's stomach before dipping it into his navel; eliciting a soft gasp from the younger. His talented tongue continued to move southward, teasing the blonde's sensitive skin until he reached his destination. Without any hesitation, he engulfed the younger's member, sucking on the swollen head while licking at the slit, tasting the clear liquid that was leaking out. He then bobbed his head, occasionally twisting it and running his tongue up and down the hardened organ, causing the younger to arch his back in pure ecstasy. Using his long nails, he ran his fingers up and down the youth's chest, creating red trails in their wake while at the same time causing the younger to shiver in delight. His fingers then started to rub on a pert, pink nub, rolling it between his fingers then gently squeezing on it. The younger responded greatly to this treatment, moaning loudly in pleasure as his hands flew to grip on the soft sheets below him. The blush on his face was growing more prominent by the minute, not due to the alcohol but instead, due to arousal. As the older of the two continued his ministrations, he put three of his long, sharp-nailed fingers before Ronald's mouth, prodding at his kiss-swollen lips and urging him to suck on them. The younger, of course, did get the message, but he had absolutely no idea what it was for. His mind was already too clouded with lust to allow him to think.

Taking in the skinny digits, he lapped at them eagerly and wet every one of them, making sure all three of them were covered with his saliva. He ran his tongue against them again and again, tasting the elder's skin and trying to register the memory of that taste in his mind. At this point of time, he started to feel the tightening in his abdomen as the wet heat around his member continued to move. His movements started to become jerky as he quickly grabbed on to Undertaker's arm that was holding onto his waist. "I... I can't t-t-take it… any… mmm..more… Ah!" He moaned as he tried to push the elder away in a futile effort. However, the elder did not stop as he was expected to. Instead, he started to move faster, and he sensed the younger male's body starting to jerk involuntarily. Ronald gripped tightly onto grey tresses as he felt himself getting near, his breaths coming out in uneven pants.

"Ah! U-u-Undert-t-taker-sempai… AH~" He screamed in pleasure as he released into the hot, moist heat the surrounded him, and the elder's mouth was filled with thick, creamy syrup. Contented, the elder swallowed whatever he had in his mouth and giggled, causing the younger of the two to blush. "You shouldn't eat that…" The young blond mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably, turning away as he realized what he had done.

"Why not? It's sweet." He chuckled again before he held the younger blonde in a tight embrace before placing him in his lap. "Now, it's your turn to give me some fun…" He said darkly as he plunged one of his saliva-slickened fingers into the younger's virgin entrance from behind. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as his back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He could feel the finger prodding inside him, as if they were searching for something. He could also feel the long nails against his inner walls, causing him to feel a little pain and discomfort. Screwing his eyes shut, he groaned in discomfort as the older of the two inserted the second finger. His entrance tightened around the digits as they started to move in and out of his hole, prepping him for what is about to come.

"Bear with it. It'll feel good soon…" Undertaker whispered in the blonde's ear as he allowed him to wrap his arms around his own neck while he started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Then, he added the third finger, making the stretching even more uncomfortable for the younger of the two. By now, deep red welts have formed on the elder's back as Ronald clawed it, trying to forget the painful stretching taking place below. He leant against the elder's shoulder, his breathing shallow and teeth gritted as he tried to relax his muscles and aid the stretching process. Suddenly, he felt Undertaker's fingers hit something within him which made him feel extreme pleasure and caused his vision to go white. He screamed in ecstasy as the elder managed to hit the ball of nerves again, his back once again arched in beautiful curve.

'Ah, so I've found it.' Undertaker thought to himself in glee as he continued to stretch the younger male with his fingers, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time he thrust his fingers in. By now the younger was already fully erect for the second time that night, the pleasure he received from touching his sweet spot causing him to feel increasingly turned on. However, Ronald still craved more.

"Ah~ U-Undertaker-ah! P-p-please…. Ngh… M-more… ah~" Ronald begged as fingers continued to thrust in and out of his entrance, biting his lip whenever he moaned in pleasure.

Of course, Undertaker was more than willing to fulfill that request.

Almost immediately, the fingers were removed from his entrance and he momentarily felt a strange, empty feeling there. However, the fingers were immediately replaced with something much bigger, and much hotter. The heat Ronald felt from Undertaker's member at his entrance made him go wild and he whined impatiently when the older of the two made no movements for a while. Chuckling in his weird laugh, Undertaker worked to provide pleasure for the badly aroused mess in his lap, namely Ronald Knox. He stroked himself, hissing in pleasure as he spread precum over his swollen member to work as makeshift lubricant. When he could no longer take it, he pushed the head against the younger's prepped entrance. This caused the blonde to moan in anticipation as he too, moved to help Undertaker enter him. He lifted himself off the elder's lap by a little before he sat back down, using his weight to push the hardened organ into his puckered hole. He felt himself stretching to accommodate the rather large member and the pain he felt was beyond excruciating, but he did not want to stop. Not now.

When Undertaker's member was buried deeply inside him to the hilt, Ronald panted breathlessly as he tried to bear with the pain in his abdomen. His nails were digging deep into the skin of Undertaker's shoulders but both did not seem to notice. He was too lost in lust and desire to actually feel it. In fact, Undertaker felt like he was in heaven; the tight, hot heat surrounding his cock felt so good it was almost unbearable for him to stay unmoving to allow Ronald to adjust. However, he managed to stay still, he did not want to hurt Ronald. He would kill himself if he did.

A few minutes later (although it seemed like hours for the two), Ronald's breathing started to even out and the death-grip he had on the elder's shoulders started to relax. Cautiously, he moved his legs so that he was straddling the ancient reaper's legs. At the same time, he pushed the older of the two to lie down on the bed before he placed his hands on the strong, scarred chest below him.

Then, Ronald did something that almost shocked the living daylights out of Undertaker.

Slowly, Ronald lifted himself off the elder's lap, letting Undertaker's erection slide out of him until only the tip was left in him. Suddenly, he sat back down, eliciting a pleasured hissed from below him as well as a pleased moan from himself as he felt a queer feeling within him from that action. He then repeated it over and over again, slowly gaining a steady rhythm. Soon, he was moaning and mewling in pure ecstasy as rode the elder with much enthusiasm, at the same time panting as he felt the heat building up within him. The younger started to crave for that marvelous feeling, and he made himself speed up his actions, throwing his head back in pleasure when he felt the intensity of that feeling building up rapidly.

"Undertaker… Ah! Undertaker…" Unconsciously, Ronald started to moan out the elder's name, chanting it in a broken mantra as he continued to bounce up and down in the grey-haired man's lap.

Undertaker, on the other hand, could simply not tear his eyes away from the eager blonde above him. To him, he was beautiful—a blush that extended all the way to his neck. His skin so smooth, so flawless and coloured a rosy pink as blood pumped in a fast rhythm in his body. And those lips. _Oh god_ those lips. So pink and full and simply _tempting_ as his name spilled out of them. He gripped the younger's hips tightly, causing the young blond to look at him with eyes filled with lust and want. Suddenly, he forcefully pulled the younger downwards, at the same time snapping his own hips upward to meet him. This caused the young blonde to scream in pleasure as he felt Undertaker thrust head on into his sweet spot.

"Oh god... There…" The younger panted as he continued to ride Undertaker, moaning in ecstasy as he felt the head of Undertaker's member abuse his prostate in every single thrust. Moving his legs to gain leverage, Undertaker started to sit up, his hands not once leaving the young blonde's hips. "You like this? You like my erect cock thrusting into your sweet hole? You like me hitting your sweet spot again and again?" Undertaker whispered into the younger's ear in a sultry voice, latching onto his pale neck as soon as he finished speaking.

"Mm… Ye-AH! Yesss… " Ronald hissed as he continued to ride Undertaker, moaning loudly as he felt his prostate being hit harder. Suddenly, he was forcefully pulled of the elder's lap and thrown to the top of the bed. He whined in discontent as he tried to get up again and crawl (in his oh-so sexy way) back to Undertaker. However, he was forcefully pushed back to where he landed before the taller of the two loomed over his slightly smaller form.

"If you like it so much I will give you more as a reward."Undertaker leant down to whisper in the shivering Ronald's ear before he entered him again with one single, forceful thrust.

In response, Ronald screamed.

He screamed in pure ecstasy and delight as his prostate was abused, the sweet pleasure coursing through his nerves and burning his whole body as Undertaker continued to thrust hard into him.

"AH~ I-I can't…c-can't take i-it any mghh.. more…" Ronald moaned as he wrapped his legs tightly around Undertaker while his nails scratched again and again on the elder's pale, thin arms. He was about to reach his climax, and the blissful heat that was racing through his body made him go wild.

The elder, however, felt no pain even when the younger blonde dug his nails into his skin. Instead, it seemed to turn him on more, if that were even possible. He could feel a tightening sensation in his abdomen, and he knew he would not last. Dipping his head down, he nipped at a patch of skin on the blonde's neck, at the same time taking in the scent of the younger's musk and his sweat-slickened skin. As he neared completion, his movements became more erratic, and he thrust harder and faster into the sweet body beneath him.

"I'm.. I'm about…hah… t-to cum… " He whispered into the blonde's ear as his pace continued to quicken, causing Ronald to scream again at the intensity of the burning pleasure that he was feeling. Then, the grey-haired man felt thin arms wrap around his neck as he was pulled closer to the younger man.

"M-me too… I'm gonna… AHH~" before he could finish, he felt the tightening sensation in his body snap and his white, liquid pleasure shot out and splattered onto the elder's toned and scarred torso. When Undertaker saw that, he too, immediately came, biting down on the younger's shoulder to muffle his pleasured cry as he shot his seed deep into the younger's body and filled him to the brim.

For a moment or two, both of them just stayed as they were, panting heavily as they came down from their sexual high. Then, Undertaker's arms buckled as he collapsed and lay onto the totally spent body beneath his own. However, there was not any comment or struggle when he did, and when he looked up, he realized that Ronald had passed out. Dark lashed were splayed out in a fan shape as the younger's eyelids remained closed, his lips slightly parted to aid his breathing.

As he continued to stare at the beautiful youth sleeping, his heart started to fill with dread and panic as realization suddenly hit him. As quickly and carefully as he could, he pulled out of the youth, careful not to wake him, as his eyes trailed to the younger's bottom to see his own white cum dribbling out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, sighing in dread as only one thought went through his mind.

_What have I done?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>AN: Hihi minna first upload and first fic i have actually written :) Yeap, and when i uploaded this i was barely awake (i mean, its like what, 3:11 in the morning?) and i managed to finish it :D I really must thank Motomori-chan for making this request :D It was really fun to write and i totally loved how Ronald was like in my head when i was writing it (ahem. #sorryforbeingamajorperv) YEAP pardon me for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes yeah? And PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF YOU FIND THEM TOO OOC. I TRIED MY BEST \(x)/ PLEASE do R&R kay? I wanna know how you think :D Constructive criticism is much appreciated and i would haunt you for life if you flame :) *holding knife behind back*


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT 07/09: NO ITS NOT AN UPDATE. Its just me, trying to fix up some obvious-as-hell mistakes before i get flamed for them :D ****And also, i apologise sincerely for any dumb mistakes i might have made in that long chunk of text up there. I did not really proofread it, and yeah. And uh, R and R as usual kay? Don't hesitate to point out any errors I have made too :D I FEEL SHO SAD WIF NO REVIEWS D:**

A/N: Oops sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so darned long. Damn, its already nearly a year, isn't it. Yeah, that's just how busy I am recently. I've managed to squeeze out some time to finish this chapter for you guys because YAY prelims have already ended so I think i deserve a break from cramming in so much info in my head. Anyways, although i have already started on Chapter 3, i may not be posting it any time soon because the big Os are coming and i reaaaaally need to study for it. But who cares about my life :D ON WITH THE STOREH!

* * *

><p>Light filtered through the white curtains and hit the face of the still-sleeping youth on the bed. Groaning a bit, he turned his face away from the irritating glow while he snuggled deeper into the bed. As he slowly awoke from his slumber, his mind started to recall what had happened the night before. Then, it hit him. His eyes popped open as realization dawned on him, panic as well as a bit of happiness filled him as memories from the previous night flooded his head. However, he suddenly realized that he was still in his own dorm room.<p>

'Had it been a dream?' Ronald hastily sat up in his bed, only to wince and barely hold back a scream when a sharp pain tore through his system. 'Doesn't seem like it..' he thought to himself once more as he slowly got up, biting his lip and gripping the bedside table as the pain stemming from his lower back and bottom threatened to make him collapse to the ground any time. He was fully clothed in his pajamas, something that he definitely did not remember doing. Maybe it was just his head that was playing tricks on him. As if on cue, a horrible throbbing pain started in his head, and the blonde winced again. Slowly and carefully, Ronald made his way to the shower, hoping that he would feel better after cleaning himself.

After his shower, he got dressed and readied himself for work. It might be a holiday, but for a reaper, there is no such thing as holidays and vacations. Noting that he still had a bit of time left before he needed to report for work, he sat down at his desk (wincing as he did), and started to ponder on what had happened the night before.

It was no mistake that he had _done it _with Undertaker, judging from the pain he was having, but why was he back in his room that morning? He had definitely not regretted it; in fact he was more than happy. After all, he had been harbouring a crush for that eccentric man ever since he first met him. Also, he was very sure he had passed out once he climaxed, and by right he should be snuggling naked right next to the grey-haired man when he woke up. It must have been that Undertaker had brought him back to his room (at that time of the night too), but why?

Sighing, he thrust his slender fingers into his hair and shut his eyes in frustration.

_Why did he bring me back?_

* * *

><p>White oxfords clicked against the white linoleum floors as Ronald made his way to the main office to report for work, at the same time hoping that the rest of the reapers had bothered to clean up after the wild party last night and hence save him from William's endless nagging and unwanted over time. He was limping slightly from the pain in his lower back, which had thankfully toned down to a persistent throb after his shower. Yet, he had no qualms about it.<p>

Linking his hands behind his head, he wondered when he could actually see the grey-haired reaper, if he had no overtime, and filled his mind with innocent fantasies of spending time with the eccentric man. With his head in the clouds, he totally paid no attention to whatever that was in front of him and had absolutely no idea when the object of his fantasies appeared right before him. He bumped into the taller man hard, and he almost fell on his bottom from the force of the impact.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I-" he was midway through his apology when he actually looked up, and he nearly got the shock of his life when he saw exactly who he had unceremoniously bumped into.

"U-Undertaker-sempai…" He mumbled, almost incoherently, as a blush began to creep into his cheeks, tainting his boyish face a delightful shade of pink as he tried to form proper sentences in his head, only to fail as he realized it had totally stopped and he could only move his mouth like a goldfish.

Seeing his cute little Kouhai at such a loss, Undertaker knew he would be lying through his teeth if he said he did not want to kiss and ravish the youth right there and then. But at the same time, he felt a sharp clench in his chest as he realized that the youth might be at a loss for words because he regretted what had happened the night before, but did not know how to phrase it.

And hence, Undertaker decided that he did not want to know what the younger had to say.

Forcing a chuckle through his lips, he spoke with strained humour, hoping that the younger would not pick up on the tone. "Ah, it's a good day isn't it, Knox-san. Oh my look at the time. I have to run now. See you soon nee?"

And without giving Ronald a chance to speak, he left, almost breaking into a sprint as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt... rejected, even though there had been nothing spoken by the younger. He knew the blonde probably hated him to the bone now. It was totally his fault for taking advantage of him while he could hardly think. The fast-paced, rhythmic clicking of undertaker's boots reverberated through the long, white corridors as he walked off, leaving the stunned youth rooted to the ground.

And then, as silence took over, crystalline teardrops started to roll down the youth's pale cheek in a near-continuous flow.

Ronald was still stunned, eyes staring blankly at the place where the ancient reaper had been standing

His heart felt like it had been shredded into a million tiny pieces by the grey-haired reaper's scythe.

No, wait. There were no longer even pieces of it left. Every cell, every atom had thoroughly disintegrated. The blonde's legs suddenly gave in, and he crumpled to the ground, his whole body not willing to support his weight anymore.

_Hurt._

_Rejection. _

That was all he could think of. His virginity was given away to the ancient reaper already, yet he was outright rejected. At this realization, he hugged his knees close to his chest as he started to sob loudly in the secluded corridors. Every hitch, every sniff, and every pained noise he made seemed to be amplified as they echoed through the empty walkway.

He was alone. His love was rejected. His heart was broken.

He did not feel like moving. Hell, he did not even feel like facing anyone anymore. He buried his face in his knees, and stayed there sobbing for the next fifteen minutes until Grell chanced upon him.

The red-head had been skipping down the hallways toward William's office while planning a hug ambush on above mentioned man when he spotted a mass of blonde and black in a small corner. He recognized the person right away (he was not his closest senior for nothing) and practically ran to the figure on the ground that was Ronald.

"OHMYGOD Ronald? HOLY COW YOU'RE CRYING?! Goodness what happened? Did some random bastard tease you? GAWD I can't believe I'm seeing this! Are you hurt? Can you walk? Do you-" the red head's panicked and mindless chatter was cut off as the teary eyed reaper looked up at him and started to speak.

"Grell-sempai..."

_Hurt. _That was all Grell saw in Ronald's eyes and he immediately knew what Ronald had gone through. His mouth automatically stopped and he sat down by him, hugging him near as he stroked the short blonde-and-black tresses, comforting him like a mother would to her child.

"I really love him..." was all Ronald could say as he leaned into his senior, whom he had treated like his own brother.

"I know Hun, I know..." was all he gave as a reply. He had known all along, the innocent admiration the young blonde had for the grey-haired man, which had slowly morphed into infatuation. He knew all along, that all the young reaper wanted was for undertaker to notice him, and talk to him. He had known all along...

* * *

><p>After the heart-wrenching encounter, Grell had managed to help Ronald back into his dorm room and tucked him into bed. Yes, this may sound surprising, but Grell was actually a certified nurse in addition to the Shinigami library's small supply of only ten doctors. As he left the dorm rooms, he decided that he should, as Ronald's self-proclaimed guardian, investigate what had happened prior to Ronald's emotional break down and bring justice to the matter. But first, he should go see William and help report that Ronald was sick, and maybe he would have an opportunity to sneak a kiss on that sexy, stoic man.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only about a whole three hours later when Ronald finally cracked his slightly swollen eyes open. He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through his badly sleep-tousled hair. It took him a few moments before his head started to clear and the events that happened earlier that day came back to him like a hard smack in the gut. He almost instantly felt his chest constricting, and he took in a long, shaky breath in an attempt to stop himself from breaking down again.<p>

"Should have seen it coming." He mumbled to himself in the large empty room. "Should have known."

He sighed deeply, and started to get out of bed and get dressed for work before he got sternly reprimanded by William for being a good 4 hours late for work, and most probably also for last night's party. It was then that he found a note that was stuck to the chest of drawers by his bed. It read:

_Ronald:_

_You are down with a splitting headache that would leave you immobilized until lunch. Your duties only start after it._

_-Grell._

Ronald could not help but smile gratefully at the somewhat elegant script that had been written on a small pink note. Grell-Sempai may be a nuisance at times, but he's really like his own brother.

Ronald took a quick glance at the alarm clock that was on the chest of drawers, and realizing that he had about an hour before he was required in the office, decided to take a warm shower before stepping out of his room.

He managed to report five minutes earlier in William's office, knowing that it pleased the man with a punctuality-complex if he did so. Surprisingly, he did not receive even a word from William about last night's wild party, and Ronald was more than glad that his fellow colleagues had bothered to save his ass from the crushing amount of paperwork one would be doomed with during overtime.

Instead, William kindly (and _very _surprisingly) gave Ronald the task of filing and simple paperwork for the entire day on the account that he had just recovered from his headache. Which was, actually, quite disappointing for him.

He had hoped that William would dispatch him on a mission today so that he could get his mind of some things, mingle with the humans and past the time before their time was up, and he would have to collect their cinematic record upon their death. Physical jobs would really do him some good now, but he decided against requesting one from William, in case his superior would start to suspect something.

And so, Ronald forced himself to be totally absorbed in his assigned task. He read, and reread, reports and documents like he was playing a queer sort of word game, searching and correcting every possible mistake that could appear in the rows and rows of text. He filed the papers carefully and accordingly, even taking great pains to check them at least three times lest he made a mistake. He made no allowances for his mind to drift off to other things, and made sure that his hands were always full, even asking some of his colleagues if they needed any help.

In short, he desperately tried to distract himself with small and insignificant things.

His efforts, however, backfired for everyone felt that he was off that day and decided to give him less things to do. So much for distractions.

For the last 30 minutes of work he idled around, really having nothing much to do. He sat in his chair, chin nearly glued to the desk as he stared into blank space, drumming his fingers in a quick rhythm on the wooden surface of the desk. He then decided, after a rather long period of time, to indulge himself in one of his hidden past times that he preferred to keep from his colleagues in the Shinigami library, save for a few of his closer friends, like Grell, as well as Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries.

He managed to slip out of the office with no one noticing, and he immediately made a beeline for a flight of stairs that lead to the rooftop. Although he figured that no one else would be in the hallways at this hour, and even if there are any they probably did not even know the existence of the flight of stairs, he made sure that the coast was clear every ten steps he took, turning his head around frantically in case any head was to appear.

Upon reaching the door that lead to the stairs and the rooftop, he slinked in swiftly, taking extra care that not a sound was made as he closed the doors and ascended the stairs. When he finally reached the top and opened the last door in front of him, he took in a deep breath and broke into a large grin. The rooftop, despite the fact that almost nobody else knew of its existence, was very clean. The floor was tiled in the immaculately clean, white tiles the whole building had, and there were even a set of four cream coloured benches arranged in a square.

Ronald, however, chose not to take a seat in the benches, and instead opted to stand by the railings, leaning over it slightly and looking at the view outside the Library.

Which was nothing much, actually. Just layers upon layers of clouds and well, white. Still, Ronald found it extremely calming, and he gave a soft contented sigh. Then, he started his secret little hobby.

He sang.

A steady melodious tune was carried by his smooth, tenor voice, and every note that he made with his voice seemed to echo in the stilled silence of the rooftop. He started with a song that he had learned from his mother as a child, an innocent nursery rhyme that held fond memories of his life as a human. He then flawlessly linked it to another song, one that he had learned in his youth. Yes, the tunes of the two were almost totally different, yet he had managed to ensure the seamless projection of melody from his mouth. As the tune started to die away in its ending, Ronald started to sing again.

It was no particular song now, one that his mind had come up with impromptu. The notes were melancholic, the words pained.

"_Had it all been a dream? Was I wrong all along? I should have known, should have given up. But I couldn't. My heart won't let go_."

His voice instantly became heavy with sadness, the hurt embedded in every word he sang.

"_It would never be. I had been a fool to believe. It hurts but I can't show it. For you I must ignore it. Yet the wound would never heal itself. And I'm all alone…_ "

His voice trailed off, his eyes now fixed on the spot of the floor between his pristine white shoes.

"That was a nice song there, Ronald-kun."

Surprised, and almost shocked out of his wits, Ronald turned around abruptly, only to calm down when he saw Eric Slingby leaning against the doorframe with his arms around Alan Humphries, who was leaning into his chest.

"Eric-sempai, Alan-sempai. You scared me back there." Ronald said as he relaxed the muscles in his shoulders that he had not realized had tensed when he heard the unexpected voice. He left his place by the railings and moved to sit on the bench opposite Alan and Eric, who were already seated and leaning into each other lovingly.

"Come on, now. I really do not understand why you do not want anyone else to know that you sing. Really, you are _so_ talented." Alan said as he cocked his head a little to the side, eyeing Ronald curiously at the same time.

"Well… 'cause I figured it would not fit my image? As a wild party animal I mean," he shrugged as he replied, then looked at the couple before him who were already oblivious to his presence. "By the way, you two are _really_ sweet together. But uh, you know, I'm not really in the mood to look at you guys being lovey-dovey." Ronald said jokingly, although he knew in his heart he actually _did_ mean the last part.

"Why? Got dumped today?" Eric joked as he continued to keep his arm around Alan's waist, smirking a bit at his comment.

Only to realize the look on Ronald's face after he had said it.

"Uh… I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it…" Eric immediately said, a little sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head. Alan gave a light smack to Eric's arm before he chided "look what you've done." He then went over to sit next to Ronald and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You can… talk about it. If you want to, that is." Alan kindly offered as he leaned forward slightly to look at Ronald in the face. He had too, along with Eric and Grell known about Ronald's major crush on the highly respected reaper.

"It's no use." Ronald said simply, as if it will explain everything. He knew that for Alan, it will, so he decided to keep words to a minimum at the moment.

"You know, you never know till you actually try. Even if you did fail, you could try again, and again. Until you succeed." Alan said in response, a small smile gracing his lips as he said it.

Ronald looked up at Alan, and a sad smile was on his lips. "Yeah, I'll try."

Ronald took a moment to study Alan's features. No, he was not checking him out, definitely not, but he had always been intrigued by how pretty Alan was. He was really effeminate, with his pale complexion and long lashes. It is no wonder that Eric was head over heels in love with him.

Alan gave another warm smile before he left quietly with Eric, leaving Ronald alone with his thoughts on the serene rooftop.

* * *

><p>It was late, almost 9 o'clock at night when Undertaker settled down in his room. He was seated in a large arm chair (which had been his favorite seat in the room since he moved into the dorm rooms), still toweling his long silver-grey tresses dry. He had just emerged from a warm shower, just what he needed after William had decided to send him out on a mission due to lack of personnel in the Library. He was exhausted, yet he was half glad that he was given a chance to escape the possibilities of having to meet Ronald in the building again. After the incident earlier that morning, Undertaker was unsure if he could actually bring up enough courage to face the youth, much less sustain a conversation that would last more than 1 second.<p>

He sighed, resigned and rather disappointed in himself as he picked up the book he had been reading the night before he had decided to leave for the party. His brain was immediately reminded of the events that happened the previous night, and he forced himself to clear his mind, shaking his head as if the thoughts could be removed by force. He flipped to the page where he had stopped, his pink bookmark between the slightly yellow pages of the book.

Well, the bookmark only works on cinematic records, so he figured that he can use it in normal books when he did not need it.

He then started reading, His eyes scanning each word closely, but his head not really taking in anything. After what seemed like ages to him, he glanced up at the clock positioned on his table to realize that he had been reading the first paragraph for more than fifteen minutes. He then decided to give up reading the book, sighing loudly as he set it down on the desk a little roughly than he had intended to.

On nights like this, he decided, whiskey should be needed.

He got up from his chair, reaching for the bottle of alcohol that he kept on his bookshelf for when he was feeling troubled and then fetching a glass. He poured himself a glass, seated back in his comfy armchair as he started to take small sips of the whisky in his hands. When was the last time he had actually touched alcohol anyway? He realized then that it really had been a long time, for he inwardly winced a little when he felt the burn of the liquid sliding down his throat, and it was only after a few more sips that he got used to the sensation.

He then began to ponder. 'Did I do the wrong thing?' A sip of whisky.

'Surely Ronald felt that last night should not have happened. Surely he regretted his actions.'

Another sip of the honey-coloured liquid.

'He was drunk. It meant nothing, really. After all, he is said to have bedded at least half the Library's female reapers…'

As he continued to debate with himself mentally, Undertaker's sips became gulps, and soon he was downing glass after glass of liquor. It was no surprise to anyone that promptly after he finished the second bottle of whisky of the night, he was nearly dead drunk.

He could feel his skin heating up, and his thoughts have already begun to stall by then. He undid the first three buttons of his robe, feeling a bit better when his neck was finally exposed to the cool night air. He then decided, in his drunken state, that he shall have some fresh air outside, and without a second thought, he was already stumbling out of his room and teetering aimlessly down the long corridors.

Holding onto the walls for support, he made his way to an awfully familiar door. Not that his brain tried to help recall whose it was anyway. And he knocked, leaning his entire weight against the wall while he waited for the person inside to open it.

"'M coming!" Undertaker heard the person say, and he was so damn sure that it sounded way too familiar…

The door opened at this moment, and Undertaker finally realized whose door he had been knocking on.

Ronald Knox stood before him, hair slightly damp from a shower and a towel around his neck. He could see the blush that was starting to creep into his features even though his vision was slightly blurry, and he could not help but like how the pink hue just made him look even more delectable.

Then, Undertaker made the world's greatest error of looking down. Ronald was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers, and his chest—_oh god his chest_—was still slightly wet, and Undertaker's eyes could not help but follow a drop of water that trailed down his stomach and disappeared on the waistband of his boxers.

His brain snapped back into reality when Ronald cleared his throat, and Undertaker looked back up and noticed that his cheeks were now nearly crimson.

How _cute._

Undertaker giggled at that thought, and Ronald's brows furrowed in response, thinking that Undertaker was mocking him for his state of undress.

"If you have no business with me, I'm just gonna head back inside…" the blonde youth finally spoke up and before he could actually close the door, Undertaker had already pushed him back into his room, causing him to stumble backward and almost fall onto the ground. The grey-haired man spoke not a word, his drunken mind still reeling with countless thoughts of why Ronald was not dressed.

'Sure, he just came out for a shower, but was he expecting someone?'

Undertaker gave a snarl at that thought, and that scared the wits out of the blonde, who almost automatically backed away from the taller man standing before him.

'I will never let anyone else hold him…'

Undertaker took a step towards the youth, eyes dark and lips still curled in a fierce scowl.

'He's_ mine._'

And with that thought alone, he closed the distance between the both of them with two great strides despite the fact that Ronald had been stepping backward and away from him while he did, and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around Ronald's middle, anchoring the younger male's body as he moved his lips against his, his tongue slipping out to lick a little here while nipping a bit there. The younger, however, did not seem to respond for the first few seconds, and Undertaker trailed his tongue along the seam of the other's lips, hoping to coax him to join in.

Ronald immediately responded, of course, but not the way Undertaker had expected.

He slid his arms between their bodies, and pushed, hard, trying to get Undertaker to let go of him. He struggled relentlessly, pulling his head back so that their lips were no longer connected, and he tried to pry Undertaker's arms off his waist. When Undertaker finally did let go, he stumbled backwards, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while he glared daggers at the older man.

"Why?" He asked, that one word speaking millions as all his confusions were carried by it. Why did Undertaker kiss him? Was he not just his plaything?

He licked his kiss-swollen lips, and tasting the bitter bite of alcohol, became even more enraged.

"You're drunk, aren't you," it was not a question. It was a stark fact. His eyes narrowed as he stepped forward again, only to give a hard shove to Undertaker's shoulder.

"Get out."

He could feel the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall in the back of his eyes, but he held it in. Ronald Knox _never_ shed tears in front of others. He knew his eyes were already slightly red, but he paid no heed, marching over to the door wanting to open it and just make Undertaker _leave._ But before he could make it to the door, he was yanked back by the arm and carried up, and before he could even protest, he was dropped onto his bed, the air in his chest knocked out of him from the impact while he let out and indignant "_oomph_".

"Not today."

His eyes widened at the reply, his brain momentarily paused from the surprise he got from that answer. Undertaker quickly look advantage of that pause to claim Ronald's lips once again, molding his own against the youth's, moving not quite as gently as he had intended.

It was rushed, desperate, and Undertaker kissed Ronald as if he was going to disappear within seconds. His tongue pushed forcefully in between the younger's lips and into his mouth, exploring the warm and wet orifice and trying to get Ronald to participate in the heated kiss. But all Ronald did was reject, struggling against Undertaker's hold on him, trying to push the weight off him.

Deep down, Ronald _hurt_. He tried to ignore the painful clench in his chest, tried to ignore the fact that he really just wanted to submit, because he really did love that man that was trying to rape him while intoxicated. And it hurt. It pained because he knew it was not reciprocated, and that he was just some toy to be used and chucked away later. And like all humans would, he wanted to protect himself from the pain, so he fought against Undertaker. He managed to draw his legs up high enough to kick Undertaker in the stomach, not hard enough to seriously injure, but with just enough strength to surprise him so he pulled away.

Ronald tried to take the opportunity to escape, trying to roll to his side and off the bed and just make a run for it, but before he could he was roughly pulled back to the bed again.

"You weren't so feisty yesterday…" Undertaker commented as he reached over for something that was above Ronald's head. It turned out to be the towel that had been around his neck before this happened, and before Ronald could actually process what had happened to him, his wrists were tied together tightly by the soft, fluffy fabric, and promptly pinned above his head by strong hands.

Ronald started to panic now. His eyes widened in fear as Undertaker grinned before planting his lips onto Ronald's collar bone. He tried to struggle against his bonds, tried to get the older reaper to unhand him, but it was all futile.

"Stop…AH! P- please…" Ronald tried to plead, but his words were not coming out as he originally intended, his phrases broken by gasps and moans each time Undertaker did something with that horribly talented mouth of his; biting at a sensitive spot here, licking a little there, it was really too much for Ronald to bear. It felt good, _too _good. But Ronald did not want this. He resumed his frantic struggling twisting his body and straining every single muscle to fight against the body above his own, trying to make Undertaker loosen his grip.

However, nothing worked, and instead of deterring the grey-haired man, it seemed to have the opposite effect as Undertaker swiftly moved to rid Ronald of his only piece of clothing. And from there, everything was a blur, rushed and desperate and quick as Undertaker stuck three fingers into Ronald's mouth, forcing him to suck and lick them while he latched onto a nipple and gave a hard suck. And then Ronald realized that there was no way it could be stopped now, and he complied, the throbbing pain in his chest getting worse with each passing minute.

Yet, he could not help but moan against the three digits in his mouth when the older male bit down lightly on the hardening nub before he flattened his tongue against it, as if to soothe its pain. And then, the fingers were hastily withdrawn from his lips, a single string of saliva still attached to them before it broke when Undertaker brought his fingers to Ronald's entrance.

The first finger breached the puckered hole almost abruptly, reaching deep inside of Ronald. Said youth started to shiver, his senses already gone into overload as the finger within him started to prod around. Ronald squeezed his eyes shut while biting his lip, not trusting himself to make any more sounds or see anything else. He dug his fingers hard into his palms, and he was sure that the skin was about to break and if he were to apply any more pressure blood would start to trickle from those self inflicted wounds.

Soon enough, a second finger started to enter him, and Ronald's breathing hitched as he felt the stretch from it. He hardly bit back a moan when Undertaker's free hand slid up his torso again, stroking at his tensed-up muscles and lingering over sensitive areas. Undertaker seemed to become impatient, and he forced the third finger in and started to pump them in and out ruthlessly, scissoring them intermittently to stretch Ronald further, and immediately when he deemed it to be ready, he withdrew his fingers and moved to flip Ronald around so that the youth was on his knees, his bound hands pinned beneath his chest and his ass was in the air, displayed for the older of the two to see.

Undertaker gave a lopsided smirk, as if he was proud of his work, while at the same time undoing his belt and pants, hardly even pushing them midway down his thighs before he started to stroke himself with a spit-slickened hand, lining himself up with the younger man's entrance. Hastily, he started to push in, grunting as he did so, like it was a huge relief to be encased in the youth's warm heat again. Once he was all the way in, he pulled back halfway out and slammed back in without even a second's paused for the younger male to get accustomed to the tight stretch. Undertaker started a fast, desperate pace, panting in time with his thrusts while his fingers dug deeper into Ronald's hips. He could see bruises that were beginning to form there, and oh how he _adored_ the idea of marking Ronald while connected so intimately. He leant down, his face positioned by Ronald's as he continued to pound into the youth ruthlessly. While licking the shell of Ronald's ear, he reveled in how he could feel a shiver wrack through Ronald's body while he did. He chuckled quietly, and whispered in a husky voice into the younger's ear, "You are so good for me, Ronald."

More pants, grunts and another sentence that tumbled out of Undertaker's lips without even going through his alcohol-addled head.

"So tight, so hot. Need you so bad…"

Ronald gave a high-pitched keen despite himself, and his hips started to move in time with Undertaker's thrusts involuntarily. He found himself biting into the white towel that rendered his hands immobile, because even though he felt so, so good, his chest hurt. Tears have once again started to run down his cheeks and seep into the sheets but he did not notice, for all that he could feel were the red-hot pleasure racing through his veins and the hot puffs of breath from Undertaker as he panted.

It was rushed, desperate, almost like they were hungry for release. Undertaker's hips started to speed up, and Ronald began moaning loudly around the mouthful of fluffy material he was biting into. Soon, it was over, and Ronald was screaming his release as ribbons of white shot out from his leaking and untouched erection, and Undertaker following suit moments after, pumping his seed deep into Ronald's body.

Almost immediately, both of them collapsed onto the bed on their sides, Undertaker's softening member slipping out as they did. Ronald could feel the warm liquid flowing out of his thoroughly screwed hole, and that feeling alone seemed to bring Ronald back to his senses from the overwhelming rush of afterglow. At that moment, the pain of being _used_ like a boy-toy seemed to multiply in magnitude, and it hurt so, so much that Ronald drew his knees up close to his chest in a fetal position despite how weak he felt and wrapped his still-bound hands around them, hoping that it would help to quell the excruciating pain that was clawing at his heart right. It, of course, did not have any effect, and that left Ronald doubled over as tears streamed down in an endless flow, and Ronald cried himself to sleep silently, not wanting to alert the other of his emotional turmoil.

* * *

><p>AN 2: OOPS I actually did not plan to have another smut scene there but my previous plot bunnies escaped and the new ones loved smut too much so... this happened. I'm sorry if it has too many feels in it. I tried. And i'm real sorry if they seem OOC. I really, really tried D: Anyhoo, i would most probably end this in the next chapter because I think this is more of a PWP piece more than anything now. I'm really sorry and i apologise sincerely for those who expecting something more. Because honestly, I did too. And i am already starting to develop another story now, but its not from the Kuro fandom. But i hope i dont lose any (not-really-many-in-numbers) readers :/


End file.
